Hunchback of Notre dame Genderbender
by breannagabreil
Summary: it the movie but with Quasimodo as a girl, Esmeralda as a boy, Phoebus as a girl and Frollo as a woman
1. Chapter 1

I **don't own Hunchback of Notre Dame.**

 **Chopin: morning in Paris, the city awakes to the bells of**

 **Notre Dame**

 **the fisherman fishes, the bakerman bakes**

 **to the bells of Notre Dame.**

 **to the big bells as loud as the thunder to the little bells as soft** **as a psalm**

 **and some say the soul of the city's the toll of the bells**

 **the bells of Notre Dame.**

* * *

Speaking part

listen they're beautiful no said Clopin.

so many colorful sounds said Clopin

cause you know they don't ring all by themselves said Clopin.

they don't said Puppet Clopin.

no you silly boy said Clopin.

up there high, high in the dark bell tower lives the mysterious bell ringer said Clopin.

who is this creature? said Clopin.

who said Puppet Clopin.

what is she? said Clopin.

What? Said puppet Clopin.

And how did she come to be there? Said Clopin.

How? Said Puppet Clopin

Hush said Clopin.

Clopin will tell you. It is a tale of a woman and monster said Clopin.

 **Clopin: Dark was the night when our tale was begun**

 **On the docks near Notre Dame.**

 **Clopin: fours frightened gypsies slid silently under the dock near Notre Dame.**

 **Clopin: but a trap had been laid for gypsies and they gazed up in fear an alarm.**

 **Clopin: at a figure whose clutches were as hard as the bells.**

Judge Claudia Frollo said a gypsy.

 **Clopin: the bells of Notre Dame.**

 **Clopin: judge Claudia Frollo longed to purge the world of vice and sin**

 **Clopin: and she saw corruption everywhere except within.**

Bring these gypsy vermin to the place of justice said Frollo.

You there what are you hiding said a guard.

Stolen good no doubt said Frollo.

Take them from her said Frollo.

She ran said Clopin.

Frollo chased the the gypsy to Notre dame.

Sanctuary! Please give us sanctuary the gypsy.

Then Frollo caught up with the gypsy, she tried to run again but Frollo took the bundle and her heel hit the gypsy on the head causing her to fall and snap her neck on the stairs.

A baby? Said Frollo.

A monster said Frollo.

Frollo looks around and sees the well.

She rides over to and is about to drop the baby in when.

Stop! Cried the Archdeacon said Clopin.

This is an unholy demon i'm sending back to hell said Frollo.

 **Archdeacon: see the innocent blood you have split on the steps of Notre dame.**

I am guiltless, she ran, i pursued said Frollo.

 **Archdeacon: now you would this child's blood your guilt on the steps of Notre Dame.**

My conscience is clear said Frollo.

 **Archdeacon: You can lie to yourself and your minions**

 **You can claim you haven't a qualm**

 **But you never run from nor hide what you've done from the eyes**

 **Archdeacon: the very eyes of Notre Dame.**

 **Clopin: and for one time in her life**

 **Of power and control**

 **Frollo felt a twinge of fear**

 **For her immortal soul**

What must i do? Asks Frollo.

Care for the child and raise it your own said Archdeacon.

What?1 i am to saddled with misshapen said Frollo.

Very well but let her with you in your church said Frollo.

Live here? Where? Asks the Archdeacon.

Anywhere said Frollo.

 **Frollo: just so he's kept locked away**

 **Where no one else can see**

The bell tower perhaps said Frollo.

And who knows our lord works in mysterious ways said Frollo.

 **Frollo: even this foul creature may yet prove one day to be of use to me.**

And Frollo gave the child a cruel name. A name that means half formed Quasimoda said Clopin.

 **Clopin: now here is a riddle to guess if you can**

 **Sing the bells of Notre Dame.**

 **Who is the monster and who is the woman?**

 **Clopin: sing the bells, bells, bells,bells**

 **Bells,bells,bells,bells**

 **Bell of Notre Dame.**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Hunchback of Notre Dame

* * *

A figure drops from the rafters and walks out onto a balcony to where a baby bird is nested in the mouth of a Gargoyle.

Good morning said Quasimoda.

The bird chirps.

Will today be the day? Asks Quasimoda.

Are you ready to fly? Asks Quasimoda.

The bird chirps again.

You sure said Quasimoda.

Good day to try! Why if-if I picked a day to fly oh this would be it said Quasimoda.

The festival of fools said Quasimoda.

The bird gulps.

It will be fun, the jugglers and music and dancing said Quasimoda.

Ha, ha said Quasimoda.

Go on said Quasimoda.

Nobody wants to be cooped up here forever said Quasimoda.

Then the bird flies away and the gargoyle comes to life.

Oh, man, I thought he'd never leave! I'll be spitting feathers for a week said, Hugo.

Well, that's what you get for sleeping with your mouth open said, Victor.

Go scare a nun said, Hugo.

Hey Quasi what's going on out here a fight, a flogging? Asks Hugo.

A festival said, Victor.

You mean the feast of fools said, Hugo.

Uh huh said Quasimoda.

Alright, alright pour the wine and cut the cheese said, Hugo.

It is a treat to watch the colorful pageantry of the peasant folk said, Victor.

Boy, nothing like balcony seats for watching the old fof said Hugo.

Yeah, watch it said Quasimoda.

Oh look a mime said, Hugo.

Aren't you going to watch the festival with us? Asks Victor.

I don't get it said, Hugo.

Perhaps she's sick said Victor.

Impossible if twenty years of listening to you two hasn't made her by now nothing will said Laverge.

But watching the festival had always been the highlight of the year for Quasimoda said, Victor.

What good is watching a party if you never get to go said Laverge?

She's not made of stone like us said Laverge.

Quasi, what's wrong? You wanna tell old Lavergne all about it said Lavarge.

I just don't feel like watching the festival said Quasimoda.

Well, did you think of going there instead said Laverge.

Sure, but I'd never fit in there i'm not normal said Quasimoda.

Oh, Quasi Quasi said Laverge.

Do you mind! I would like to have a moment with the girl if it's all right with you said Laverage.

Hey, quit beatin around the bell tower said Hugo.

What do we gotta do? Paint ya fresco said, Hugo.

As your friends and guardians, we insist you attend the festival said, Victor.

Me said Quasimoda.

No, the pope said Hugo.

Of course, you said Hugo.

It would be a veritable potpourri of educational experience said, Victor.

Wine, men, and sun said Hugo.

You could learn to identify various regional cheeses said, Victor.

Bobbin for snails said, Hugo.

Study indigenous folk music said, Victor.

Quasi take it from an old spectator life's not a spectator sport said Laverage.

If watching is all you're gonna do, then you're gonna watch your life pass by without ya said Laverage.

Yeah, your human with the flesh and the hair and navel lint said Hugo.

We're just part of the architecture said, Hugo.

Right, Victor? Asks Hugo.

Yes said, Victor.

Quasi Just grab a fresh tunic and a clean pair of hose and said Laverage.

Thanks for the encouragement but you're all forgetting one big thing said Quasimoda.

What said The Gargoyles.

My mistress Frollo said Quasimoda.

Oh said the gargoyles.

Well, when she says you're forbidden from ever leaving the bell tower dies she mean ever ever? Asks Victor.

Never ever and she hates the feast of fools said Quasimoda.

She'd be furious if I asked to go said Quasimoda.

Who says you gotta ask said Hugo.

Oh, no said Quasimoda.

You sneak out said Hugo.

Just one afternoon said laverage.

I couldn't say Quasimoda.

And ya sneak back in said, Hugo.

She'll never know you were gone said lavrage,

And if I got caught said Quasimoda.

Better to beg forgiveness than ask permission said, Victor.

She might see me saud Quasimoda.

You could wear a disguise said, Hugo.

Just this once said, Hugo.

What Frollo doesn't know can't hurt cha said, Hugo.

Ignorance is bliss said, Victor.

Nobody wants to stay cooped up here forever said Laverage.

You're right i'll go said Quasimoda.

I'll get cleaned up said Quasimoda.

I'll stroll down those stairs said Quasimoda.

I'll march through the doors and said Quasimoda.

Hello, Quasimoda said Frollo.

Good morning Mistress said Quasimoda.

Dear girl, whoever were you talking to? Asks Frollo.

My friends said Quasimoda.

I see and what are your friends made quasimoda? Said Frollo.

Stone said Quasimoda.

Can stone talk? asks Frollo.

No mistress said Quasimoda.

That's right your a smart girl said Frollo.

Now lunch said Frollo.

Shall we review your alphabet today? Asks Frollo.

Oh yes, mistress, I would like that very much said Quasimoda.

Very well said Frollo.

A said Frollo.

Abomination said Quasimoda.

B said Frollo.

Blasphemy said Quasimoda.

C said Frollo.

Contrition said Quasimoda.

D said Frollo.

Damnation said Quasimoda.

E said Frollo.

Eternal damnations said Quasimoda.

Good said Frollo.

F said Frollo.

Festival said Quasimoda.

Excuse me said Frollo.

Forgiveness said Quasimoda.

You said Festival said Frollo.

No said Quasimoda.

You are thinking about going to the festival said Frollo.

It's just that you go every year said Quasimoda.

I am a public official I must go said Frollo.

But I don't enjoy a moment said Frollo.

Thieves and cut versus the dregs of humankind all mixed together in a shallow drunken stupor said Frollo.

I didn't mean to upset you mistress said Quasimoda.

Quasimoda can't you understand said Frollo.

When your heartless mother abandoned you as a child, anyone else would have drowned you said Frollo.

And this is my thanks for taking you in and raising you as my daughter? Asks Frollo.

I am sorry Mistress said Quasimoda.

Oh my dear Quasimoda you don't what it's like out there said Frollo.

I do I do say Frollo.

 **Frollo: the world is cruel**

 **The world is wicked**

 **Its I alone who you can trust in this whole city**

 **I am your only friend**

 **Frollo: I who teach, feed you, clothe you**

 **I who look upon without fear**

 **Frollo: how can I protect you, girl,**

 **unless you always stay in here**

 **Frollo: Away in here**

Remember what I've taught you, Quasimoda said Frollo.

 **Frollo: you are deformed**

 **Quasimoda: I am deformed**

 **Frollo: and you are ugly**

 **Quasimoda: and I am ugly**

 **Frollo: and these are crimes for which the world shows little pity**

 **You do not comprehend**

 **Quasimoda: you are my one defender**

 **Frollo: out there they'll revile you as a monster**

 **Quasimoda: I am a monster**

 **Frollo: out there they will hate and scorn and jeer**

 **Why invite their calumny and consternation**

 **Stay in here**

 **Frollo: be faithful**

 **Quasimoda: i'm faithful**

 **Frollo: be grateful**

 **Quasimoda: i'm grateful**

 **Frollo: do as I say**

 **Obey**

 **Both: and stay in here**

You are good to me mistress said Quasimoda.

I'm sorry said Quasimoda.

You are forgiven but remember Quasimoda this your sanctuary said Frollo.

My sanctuary said Quasimoda.

 **Quasimoda: safe behind these windows and parapets of stone**

 **Gazing at the people down below me**

 **Quasimoda: all my life I watch them as I hide up here alone**

 **Hungry for the histories they show me**

 **Quasimoda: all my life I memorize their**

 **Knowing them as they will know me**

 **Quasimoda: all my life I wonder how it feels to pass a day**

 **Not above them**

 **But part of them**

 **Quasimoda: and out there**

 **Living in the sun**

 **Give me one day out there**

 **All I ask is one**

 **Quasimoda: to hold forever**

 **Out there**

 **Where they all live unaware**

 **What I'd give**

 **What I'd dare**

 **Just to live one day out there**

 **Quasimoda: out there among the millers and the weavers and their wives**

 **Through the roofs and gables, I can see them**

 **Every day they shout and scold and go about their lives.**

 **Heedless of the gift is it to be them**

 **Quasimoda: if I was in their skin**

 **I'd treasure every instant**

 **Out there**

 **Strolling by the Seine**

 **Taste a morning out there**

 **Quasimoda: like ordinary men**

 **Who freely walk about there**

 **Just one day and then I swear**

 **I'll be content with my share**

 **Won't resent**

 **Won't despair**

 **Old and bent**

 **I won't care**

 **I'll have spent one day out there**


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own hunchback of Notre Dame.

* * *

A woman walks into Paris.

She looks at a map.

Mm-hmm said the woman.

She scrunches up the map and throws it away.

You leave town for a couple decades and they change everything said the woman.

Excuse me, gentlemen, I looking for the palace of justice would you said the woman.

Hmm, I guess not said the woman.

Get away child they're gypsies, they'll steal us blind said a woman.

The woman gives them a few coins.

Then she looks up to a young man with raven black hair, tawny skin, and emerald green eyes and wearing a poet's shirt, a blue and yellow band around the bottom, a pair of purple pants and a scarf tied around his waist also had a gold hoop earring on his right ear, a gold bangle on his left wrist and right ankle and a gold bracelet on his right wrist but he is barefoot.

Then another gypsy whistles for up above.

A goat picks up a hat but drops the coins.

The goat makes a sound and the young man turns back and goes to pick up the coins when some guards appear.

All right gypsy, where'd you get the money? Asks the guard with a mustache.

For your information, I earned it said the boy.

Gypsies don't earn money said the guard with a mustache.

You'd steal it said the fat one.

You'd know a lot about stealing said the boy.

Troublemaker said the guard with a mustache.

Then he kicks the guard with a mustache.

Maybe a day in the shocks will cool you down said the fat one.

The goat rams the fat one and Kicks the with one the Mustache with its back legs.

The boy jumps over to the fat guard and runs off with the goat behind him.

Come back here Gypsy said the mustached guard.

Then the woman pulls her horse in front of them blocking their way.

Achilles sit said the woman.

Oh dear, i'm sorry said the woman.

Naughty horse naughty said the woman.

He's just impossible really I can't take him anywhere said the woman.

Get this beast off me said the mustache guard.

I teach you a lesson peasant said the fat guard,

She pushes her cloak aside and reveals a gold breastplate and she draws her sword.

You were saying lieutenant said the woman.

Oh, ca-ca- captain said the fat guard.

At your service, Ma'am said the fat guard,

I know you have a lot your mind right now but the palace of justice said the woman.

Make way for the captain said the mustache guard.

Go make way said the fat guard.

She sees four coins on the ground and picks them up.

Make way said the mustache guard.

You make way for the captain said the fat guard.

She walked by and drops the coins in a by a cloaked figure.

When she has passed the figure is revealed to be the gypsy boy.

Come on boy said the woman.

Achilles heel said the woman.

* * *

At the palace of justice, whipping can be heard.

Stop said Frollo.

Ease up said Frollo.

Wait between lashes otherwise the old sting will dull into the new said Frollo.

Yes, ma'am said the man.

Ah, so this is the gallant captain Phoebe home from the wars said Frollo.

Reporting for duty as ordered Ma'am said, Phoebe.

Your service record precedes you Phoebe said Frollo.

I expect nothing but the best from a war hero of your caliber said Frollo,

You shall have it Ma'am I guarantee it said, Phoebe.

you know my last captain of the guard was a bit of a disappointment to me said Frollo.

Now outside said Frollo.

you've come to Paris in her darkest hour captain said Frollo.

It will take a firm-hand to save the weak minded from being so easily mislead said Frollo.

Mislead ma'am said, Phoebe.

Look, Captain-gypsies. The gypsies live outside the normal order. Their heathen ways inflame the peoples' lowest instincts, and they must be stopped said Frollo.

I was summoned from the wars to capture fortune tellers and palm readers? Asks Phoebe.

Oh, the real war, Captain, is what you see before you. For twenty years, I have been taking care of the gypsies, one...by...one said Frollo.

On each of the last three words, Frollo crushes one of three ants on a tile. He flips the tile over, revealing scores of ants scurrying around underneath.

And yet, for all of my success, they have thrived. I believe they have a safe haven, within the walls of this very city. A nest, if you will. They call it the Court of Miracles said Frollo.

What are we going to do about it, Ma'am? Asks Phoebe.

Frollo slams the tile back down upside down, and turns it, crushing the remainder of the ants.

You make your point quite vividly, Ma'am said Phoebe.

You know, I like you, captain. Shall we? Said Frollo.

Oh, duty calls. Have you ever attended a peasant festival, Captain? Said Frollo.

Not recently, Ma'am said Phoebe.

Then this should be quite an education for you. Come along said Frollo.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Hunchback of Notre Dame.

* * *

 **People: COME ONE! COME ALL!**

 **LEAVE YOUR LOOMS AND MILKING STOOLS**

 **COOP THE HENS AND PEN THE MULES!**

 **COME ONE! COME ALL!**

 **CLOSE THE CHURCHES AND THE SCHOOLS!**

 **IT'S THE DAY FOR BREAKING RULES!**

 **COME AND JOIN THE FEAST...OF...**

 **Clopin: FOOLS!**

 **ONCE A YEAR WE THROW A PARTY HERE IN TOWN**

 **ONCE A YEAR WE TURN ALL PARIS UPSIDE DOWN**

 **EVERY MAN'S A KING AND EVERY KING'S A CLOWN**

 **ONCE AGAIN, IT'S TOPSY TURVY DAY!**

 **IT'S THE DAY THE DEVIL IN US GETS RELEASED**

 **Good is bad and best is worst and west is east**

 **IT'S THE DAY WE MOCK THE PRIG AND SHOCK THE PRIEST**

 **On the day we think the most of those with least**

 **EVERYTHING IS TOPSY TURVY AT THE FEAST OF FOOLS!**

 **Crowd: TOPSY TURVY!**

 **Clopin: EVERYTHING IS UPSY-DAISY!**

 **Crowd: TOPSY TURVY!**

 **Clopin: EVERYONE IS ACTING CRAZY**

 **DROSS IS GOLD AND WEEDS ARE A BOUQUET**

 **THAT'S THE WAY ON TOPSY TURVY DAY!**

Hey! Are you all right? Asks the gypsy boy.

I didn't mean to...I'm sorry said Quasimoda.

You're not hurt, are you? Here, here, let's see said the gypsy boy.

No, no, no said Quasimoda.

There. See, no harm done. Just try to be a little more careful said the gypsy.

I-I-I will said Quasimoda.

He starts to leave.

By the way, great mask said the gypsy boy.

 **Crowd: TOPSY TURVY!**

 **Clopin & Crowd: BEAT THE DRUMS AND BLOW THE TRUMPETS!**

 **Crowd: TOPSY TURVY!**

 **Clopin & Crowd: JOIN THE BUMS AND THIEVES AND STRUMPETS**

 **STREAMING IN FROM CHARTRES TO CALAIS**

 **Clopin: SCURVY KNAVES ARE EXTRA SCURVY ON THE SIXTH OF "JANUERVY"**

 **Clopin & Crowd: ALL BECAUSE IT'S TOPSY TURVY DAY!**

 **Clopin: COME ONE! COME ALL!**

 **HURRY, HURRY, HERE'S YOUR CHANCE**

 **SEE THE MYSTERY AND ROMANCE**

 **COME ONE! COME ALL!**

 **SEE THE FINEST BOY IN FRANCE**

 **MAKE AN ENTRANCE TO ENTRANCE**

 **DANCE LA ESMERALD...DANCE!**

Look at that disgusting display said Frollo.

Yes, ma'am said Phoebe.

And now, ladies and gentlemen, the piece de resistance said Clopin,

 **Clopin: HERE IT IS, THE MOMENT YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR!**

 **HERE IT IS, YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT'S IN STORE!**

 **NOW'S THE TIME WE LAUGH UNTIL OUR SIDES GET SORE!**

 **NOW'S THE TIME WE CROWN THE Queen OF FOOLS!**

You all remember last year's king!? Said Clopin.

 **Clopin: SO MAKE A FACE THAT'S HORRIBLE AND FRIGHTENING**

 **MAKE A FACE AS GRUESOME AS A GARGOYLE'S WING**

 **Clopin: FOR THE FACE THAT'S UGLIEST WILL BE THE Queen OF FOOLS! WHY?**

 **Crowd: TOPSY TURVY!**

 **Clopin: UGLY FOLKS, FORGET YOUR SHYNESS!**

 **Crowd: TOPSY TURVY!**

 **Clopin: YOU COULD SOON BE CALLED YOUR HIGHNESS!**

 **Crowd: PUT YOUR FOULEST FEATURES ON DISPLAY**

 **BE THE KING OF TOPSY TURVY DAY!**

 **Man 1:** That's no mask!

 **Woman 1:** It's her face!

 **Woman 2:** She's hideous!

 **Man 2:** It's the bell ringer from Notre Dame!

Ladies and gentlemen, don't panic. We asked for the ugliest face in Paris, and here she is! Quasimoda, the hunchback of Notre Dame said Clopin.

 **Crowd: ONCE A YEAR, WE THROW A PARTY HERE IN TOWN**

 **Clopin: HAIL TO THE KING!**

 **Crowd: ONCE A YEAR, WE TURN ALL PARIS UPSIDE DOWN**

 **Clopin: OH WHAT A KING!**

 **Crowd: ONCE A YEAR THE UGLIEST WILL WEAR A CROWN**

 **Crowd: ONCE A YEAR ON TOPSY TURVY DAY**

 **Clopin: WE'VE NEVER HAD A KING LIKE THIS**

 **All: AND IT'S THE DAY WE DO THE THINGS THAT WE DEPLORE**

 **ON THE OTHER THREE-HUNDRED-AND-SIXTY-FOUR**

 **ONCE A YEAR WE LOVE TO DROP IN**

 **WHERE THE BEER IS NEVER STOPPIN'**

 **FOR THE CHANCE TO POP SOME POPINJAY**

 **AND PICK A KING WHO'LL PUT THE TOP**

 **IN TOPSY...TURVY...DAY (TOPSY TURVY)**

 **(MAD AND CRAZY, UPSY-DAISY TOPSY TURVY DAY!)**

 **Guard 2:** You think he's ugly now? Watch this!

 **Guard 2:** Now that's ugly!

 **Guard 3:** _(Mockingly)_ Hail to the queen!

Mistress! Mistress, please! Help me said Quasimoda.

Ma'am, request permission to stop this cruelty said, Phoebe.

In just a moment, Captain. A lesson needs to be learned here said Frollo.

As soon as she's said this, the crowd gasps and goes silent. Phoebe and Frollo look up to the stage and see the gypsy ascending the steps. he kneels next to Quasimoda.

Don't be afraid. I'm sorry. This wasn't supposed to happen said the boy.

You! Gypsy! Get down at once said Frollo.

Yes, your honor. Just as soon as I free this poor creature said the boy.

I forbid it said Frollo/

 _He whips out a knife and cuts the ropes holding Quasi._

How dare you defy me said Frollo.

You mistreat this poor girl the same way you mistreat my people. You speak of justice, yet you are cruel to those most in need of your help said the boy.

Silence said Frollo.

Justice said the boy.

Mark my words, gypsy. You will pay for this insolence said Frollo.

Then it appears we've crowned the wrong fool. The only fool I see is you said the boy.

Captain Phoebe! Arrest him said Frollo.

Now, let's see. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten of you, and one of me. What's a poor boy to do? Said the gypsy.

Witchcraft said Frollo.

Oh, boys! Over here said the gypsy

He leads the guards on a wild chase. At one point, he knocks a large cage containing an old prisoner to the ground. It goes rolling away, until it comes to a stop and the lock breaks open. He steps out.

Old Prisoner: I'm free, I'm free! Dang it.

Meanwhile, The boy continues to evade the guards. At one point, he and Djali jump on top of the crowd, which carries them away to safety. Two guards attempt the same move, and the crowd quickly moves away. he grabs a helmet from one of the guards and throws it like a frisbee. It hits three guards and knocks them out, before almost chopping Phoebe's' head off.

What a guy said, Phoebe

Two guards on horseback are chasing the boy. As he leaps over Frollo's stand, someone throws the guards a staff. Each holding onto an end, the horizontal staff slices through Frollo's stand, sending him diving for cover. He ascends to the top of a stand, then promptly disappears.

Find him, Captain! I want him alive said

Yes, ma'am. Seal off the area, men. Find the gypsy boy, and do not harm him said, Phoebe.

I'm sorry, mistress. I will never disobey you again said Quasimoda.

She moves to the entrance to the cathedral as the rain begins to fall.

She goes in, then slowly closes the door to her freedom.


	5. Chapter 5: god help the outcast

i don't own Hunchback of Notre dame

* * *

Dissolve forward in time to Phoebus and the guards searching for the gypsy.

He is disguised, again with Djali as the old man.

He sneaks into the church.

Phoebe sees him and recognizes who it is.

She follows him in alone.

As she comes up behind him, he turns and grabs her sword.

You said the boy.

He forces her to the floor, holding her there with the tip of her sword at her chin.

Easy, easy-I just had a haircut said, Phoebe

Oh, really? You missed a few inches.

All right, all right. Just calm down. Just give me a chance to apologize said, Phoebe.

For what? Asks the boy.

As he lets down his guard for a split second, Phoebe grabs the sword from his hands and turns it on him.

That, for example, said Phoebe.

You sneaky son of a said the boy.

Ah, ah, ah! Watch it-you're in a church said, Phoebe.

He has picked up a staff with candles on top.

Are you always this charming, or am I just lucky? Asks the boy.

He swings the staff at Phoebe, who blocks it with her sword.

They fight.

Candlelight...privacy... music. Can't think of a better place for hand-to-hand combat! You fight almost as well as my men said, Phoebe.

Funny. I was going to say the same thing about you said the boy.

That's hitting a little below the belt, don't you think? Asks Phoebe.

No. This is said the boy.

Touche said, Phoebe.

Djali butts her in the chest.

I didn't know you had a kid said, Phoebe.

Well, he doesn't take kindly to soldiers said the boy.

Eh, I noticed. Permit me. I'm Phoebe. It means sun goddess. And you are? Said Phoebe.

Is this an interrogation? Asks the boy.

It's called an introduction said Phoebe/

You're not arresting me? Asks the boy.

Not as long as you're in here. I can't it's a sanctuary said, Phoebe.

You're not at all like the other soldiers said the boy.

Thank you said Phoebe/

So, if you're not going to arrest me, what do you want? Asks the boy

I'd settle for your name said, Phoebe.

Esmerald said Esmerald

It suits you, Much better than Phoebe, anyway said Phoebe.

As they gaze into each other's eyes, neither notices Frollo and guards approaching.

Good work, Captain! Now, arrest him said Frollo.

Claim sanctuary said, Phoebe.

Say it said, Phoebe.

You tricked me said Esmerald.

I'm waiting, Captain said Frollo.

I'm sorry, ma'am, he claims sanctuary. There's nothing I can do said, Phoebe.

Then drag him outside and Frollo.

Frollo! You will not touch him said Archdeacon.

Don't worry. Minister Frollo learned years ago to respect the sanctity of the church said Archdeacon.

Frollo and the guards turn to leave.

Frollo ducks around a pillar and doubles back

As the remainder of the people have passed, Frollo jumps out, grabs Esmerald's arm and twists it behind him.

You think you've outwitted me, but I am a patient man, and gypsies don't do well inside stone walls said Frollo.

What are you doing? Ask Esmeralda

I was just imagining a rope around that beautiful neck said Frollo.

I know what you were imagining said Esmerald.

Such a clever witch. So typical of your kind, to twist the truth to cloud the mind with unholy thoughts. Well, no matter. You've chosen a magnificent prison, but it is a prison nonetheless. Set one foot outside, and you're mine said Frollo.

She exits, pulling the door shut behind her.

He rushes over to another door, only to find guards outside.

Frollo's orders! Post a guard at every door said, guard.

One thing, Djali-if Frollo thinks she can keep us here, she's wrong said Esmerald.

Don't act rashly, child. You created quite a stir at the festival. It would be unwise to arouse Frollo's anger further said, Archdeacon.

You saw what she did out there, letting the crowd torture that poor girl. I thought if just one person could stand up to her, then said Esmerald.

He sighs

What do they have against people who are different, anyway? Asks Esmerald.

You can't right all the wrongs in this world by yourself said, Archdeacon.

No one out there's going to help, that's for sure said Esmerald.

Perhaps there's someone in here who can said, Archdeacon.

 **Esmerald: I DON'T KNOW IF YOU CAN HEAR ME**

 **OR IF YOU'RE EVEN THERE**

 **I DON'T KNOW IF YOU WOULD LISTEN**

 **TO A GYPSY'S PRAYER**

 **YES, I KNOW I'M JUST AN OUTCAST**

 **I SHOULDN'T SPEAK TO YOU**

 **STILL, I SEE YOUR FACE AND WONDER**

 **WERE YOU ONCE AN OUTCAST TOO?**

 **GOD HELP THE OUTCASTS**

 **HUNGRY FROM BIRTH**

 **SHOW THEM THE MERCY THEY DON'T FIND ON EARTH**

 **GOD HELP MY PEOPLE**

 **WE LOOK TO YOU STILL**

 **GOD HELP THE OUTCASTS, OR NOBODY WILL.**

 **Parishioners: I ASK FOR WEALTH**

 **I ASK FOR FAME**

 **I ASK FOR GLORY TO SHINE ON MY NAME**

 **I ASK FOR LOVE I CAN POSSESS**

 **I ASK FOR GOD AND HIS ANGELS TO BLESS ME!**

 **Esmerald: I ASK FOR NOTHING**

 **I CAN GET BY**

 **BUT I KNOW SO MANY LESS LUCKY THAN I**

 **PLEASE HELP MY PEOPLE**

 **THE POOR AND DOWNTROD**

 **I THOUGHT WE ALL WERE THE CHILDREN OF GOD**

 **GOD HELP THE OUTCASTS, CHILDREN OF GOD.**

 **Parishioner:** You! Bell ringer! What are you doing down here!?

 **Parishioner:** Haven't you caused enough trouble already?

Wait! I want to talk to you said Esmerald

 **Laverne:** Look! she's got a friend with her

 **Hugo:** Yeah, maybe today wasn't a total loss after all.

 **Victor:** A vision of loveliness!

 **Hugo:** The kid ain't bad either.

 **Hugo:** Quasi!

 **Victor:** Congratulations!

 **Hugo:** Got the boys chasing you already!

Actually, I said Quasimoda.

 **Victor:** You mustn't run too fast, or he'll get away!

Yes, ah, ah, ah, I know. That's what said Quasimoda.

 **Hugo:** Give him some slack, then reel him in, then give him some slack, then reel him in, then give him some slack-

 **Laverne:** Knock it off, Hugo-he's a boyl, not a mackerel.

Here you are. I was afraid I'd lost you said Esmerald

Yes. Um, well, I uh, I have chores to do. It was, uh, nice...seeing...you...again. Ohh said Quasimoda.

No, wait said Esmerald.

I'm really sorry about this afternoon. I had no idea who you were. I would never in my life had...pulled...you...up on the...stage said Esmerald.

What is this place? Asks Esmerald.

This is where I live said Quasimoda.

Did you make all these things yourself? Asks Esmerald.

Most of them said Quasimoda.

This is beautiful. If I could do this, you wouldn't find me dancing in the streets for coins said Esmerald.

But you're a wonderful dancer said Quasimoda.

Well, it keeps bread on the table, anyway. What's this? Said Esmerald.

Oh, no, please oh, I'm not finished-I still have to paint them said Quasimoda.

The blacksmith, and the baker. You're a surprising person, Quasimodo. Not to mention lucky. All this room to yourself said Esmerald.

Well, it's not just me-there's the gargoyles, and of course the bells. Would you like to see them said Quasimoda?

Yes, of course. Wouldn't we, Djali? Said Esmerald.

Follow me. I'll introduce you said Quasimoda.

Never knew there were so many said Esmerald

That's Little Sophia, and Jean Marie, Ann Marie, and Louise Marie. Triplets, you know said Quasimoda.

And who's this? Asks Esmerald.

Big Marie said Quasimoda.

She likes you. Would you like to see more? Said Quasimoda.

How 'bout it, Djali? Asks Esmerald.

We'd love to said Esmerald

Good. I've saved the best for last said Quasimoda.

I bet the king himself doesn't have a view like this! I could stay up here forever said Esmerald.

You could, you know said Quasimoda.

No, I couldn't said Esmerald.

Oh, yes, you have sanctuary said Quasimoda.

But not freedom. Gypsies don't do well inside stone walls said Esmerald.

But you're not like other gypsies. They're...evil said Quasimoda.

Who told you that? Asks Esmerald.

My mistress, Frollo. She raised me said Quasimoda.

How could such a cruel woman have raised someone like you? Asks Esmerald

Cruel?! Oh, no. He saved my life. He took me in when no one else would. I am a monster, you know said Quasimoda.

She told you that? Asks Esmerald

Look at me said Quasimoda.

Give me your hand said Esmerald.

Why? Asks Quasimoda.

Just let me see. Hmm, a long lifeline...oh, and this one means you're shy. Hmm. Hmm, hmm, hmm...well, that's funny said Esmerald

What said Quasimoda.

I don't see any said Esmerald.

Any what? Asks Esmerald.

Monster lines. Not a single one. Now you look at me. Do you think I'm evil? Said Esmerald.

No, no, no! You are kind, and good, and said Quasimoda.

and a gypsy. And maybe Frollo's wrong about the both of us said Esmerald.

 **Hugo:** What did he say?!

 **Laverne:** Frollo's nose is long, and she wears a truss.

 **Hugo:** Hah! Told ya! Pay up!

You helped me. Now I will help you said Quasimoda.

But there's no way out. There's soldiers at every door said Esmerald.

We won't use a door said Quasimoda.

You mean...climb down? Said Esmerald.

Sure. You carry him I carry you said Quasimoda.

Okay. Come on Djali said Esmerald.

Ready? Said Quasimoda.

Yes said Esmerald.

Don't be afraid said Quasimoda.

I'm not afraid said Esmerald.

Now I'm afraid said Esmerald.

The trick is not to look down said Quasimoda.

You've done this before? Asks Esmerald.

No said Quasimoda.

Wow. You're quite an acrobat said Esmerald.

Thank you said Quasimoda.

 **Guard 4:** Check the alley!

 **Guard 5:** This way!

I hope I didn't scare you said Quasimoda.

Not for an instant said Esmerald.

I'll never forget you, Esmerald said Quasimoda.

Come with me said Esmerald.

To the Court of Miracles. Leave this place said Esmerald.

Oh, no. I'm never going back out there again. You saw what happened to me today. No. This is where I belong said Quasimoda.

All right, then I'll come to see you said Esmerald.

What? Here? But, the soldiers, and Frollo, and...

I'll come after sunset said Esmerald.

At sunset, I ring the evening mass, and after that, I clean the kooisters, and then I ring the vespers and said Quasimoda.

Whatever's good for you said Quasimoda.

Esmerald pulls a talisman off his neck and hands it to her.

If you ever need sanctuary, this will show you the way said Esmerald

But how? Asks Quasimoda.

Just remember: When you wear this woven band, you hold the city in your hand said Esmerald.

Hurry! You must go said Quasimoda

Esmerald swings down a rope to the ground and runs off into the dark.

Quasimoda climbs back up to her tower. As soon as she reaches the ledge, Phoebe appears.

Hi there. I'm looking for the gypsy boy. Have you seen him said, Phoebe?

Quasimoda gets very angry at the sight of a guard.

She takes a swing.

Whoa, whoa! Easy said Phoebe.

No soldiers! Sanctuary! Get out said Quasimoda.

Wait! All I wanted was to say, Phoebe.

Go said Quasimoda.

I mean him no harm said, Phoebe.

She grabs a torch and begins swinging it at Phoebe.

Phoebus backs off, but she continues to swing.

Backed down the stairs, Phoebe finally draws her sword and swings, pinning the torch against the wall.

Quasimoda has grabbed Phoebe by the chest.

You tell him from me, I didn't mean to trap him here, but it was the only way to save his life. Will you tell him that? Will you? Said Phoebe.

If you go. Now said Quasimoda.

I'll go. Now, will you put me down, please? Said Phoebe.

Oh. And one more thing. Tell Esmerald he's very lucky said, Phoebe.

Why? Asks Quasimoda.

To have a friend like you said, Phoebe.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own hunchback of Notre Dame.

* * *

 **Hugo:** Hey hey! There she is!

 **Victor:** You ejected that tin-plated baboon with great panache!

 **Hugo:** The nerve of her! Snooping around here trying to steal your guy.

My guy? Asks Quasimoda.

 **Laverne:** Esmerald. Dark hair works with a goat. Remember?

 **Hugo:** Boy, I do! Way to go, lovergirl!

Lovergirl!? Oh, no, no said Quasimoda.

 **Laverne:** Oh, don't be so modest.

Look. I appreciate what you're all trying to do, but let's not fool ourselves. Ugliest face in all Paris, remember? I don't think I'm his type said Quasimoda.

 **SO MANY TIMES OUT THERE**

 **I'VE WATCHED A HAPPY PAIR**

 **OF LOVERS WALKING IN THE NIGHT.**

 **THEY HAD A KIND OF GLOW AROUND THEM**

 **IT ALMOST LOOKED LIKE HEAVEN'S LIGHT.**

 **I KNEW I'D NEVER KNOW**

 **THAT WARM AND LOVING GLOW**

 **THOUGH I MIGHT WISH WITH ALL MY MIGHT**

 **NO FACE AS HIDEOUS AS MY FACE**

 **WAS EVER MEANT FOR HEAVEN'S LIGHT**

 **BUT SUDDENLY AN ANGEL HAS SMILED AT ME**

 **AND KISSED MY CHEEK WITHOUT A TRACE OF FRIGHT**

 **I DARE TO DREAM THAT HE**

 **MIGHT EVEN CARE FOR ME**

 **AND AS I RING THESE BELLS TONIGHT**

 **MY COLD DARK TOWER SEEMS SO BRIGHT**

 **I SWEAR IT MUST BE HEAVEN'S LIGHT!**

Scene change.

 **Frollo: BEATTA MARIA**

 **YOU KNOW I AM A RIGHTEOUS WOMAN**

 **OF MY VIRTUE, I AM JUSTLY PROUD**

 **BEATTA MARIA**

 **YOU KNOW I'M SO MUCH**

 **PURER THAN THE COMMON, VULGAR, WEAK, LICENTIOUS CROWD**

 **THEN TELL ME, MARIA, WHY I SEE HIM**

 **DANCING THERE,**

 **WHY HIS SMOLDERING EYES STILL SCORCH MY SOUL**

 **LIKE FIRE, HELLFIRE**

 **THIS FIRE IN MY SKIN**

 **THIS BURNING DESIRE**

 **IS TURNING ME TO SIN!**

 **IT'S NOT MY FAULT!**

 **I'M NOT TO BLAME!**

 **IT IS THE GYPSY BOY**

 **THE WITCH WHO SENT THIS FLAME**

 **IT'S NOT MY FAULT**

 **IF, IN GOD'S PLAN,**

 **HE MADE THE DEVIL SO MUCH STRONGER THAN A MAN!**

 **PROTECT ME, MARIA!**

 **DON'T LET THIS SIREN CAST HIS SPELL**

 **DON'T LET HIM FIRE SEAR MY FLESH AND BONE**

 **DESTROY ESMERALD**

 **AND LET HIS TASTE THE FIRES OF HELL**

 **OR ELSE LET HIM BE MINE AND MINE ALONE!**

 **Guard 6:** Minister Frollo, the gypsy has escaped.

What said Frollo.

 **Guard 6:** he's nowhere in the cathedral. he's gone.

But how, and...never mind. Get out, you idiot! I'll find him. I'll find him if I have to burn down all of Paris said Frollo.

 **HELLFIRE, DARK FIRE**

 **NOW GYPSY IT'S YOUR TURN!**

 **CHOOSE ME OR YOUR PYRE**

 **BE MINE OR YOU WILL BURN!**

 **GOD HAVE MERCY ON HIM**

 **GOD HAVE MERCY ON ME**

 **BUT HE WILL BE MINE, OR HE WILL BURN!**


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own hunchback of Notre Dame

* * *

Attention said, Phoebe

Morning, Ma'am said Phoebe.

Are you feeling all right? Asks Phoebe.

I had a little trouble with the fireplace said Frollo.

I see. Your orders, Ma'am said Phoebe.

Find the gypsy boy said Frollo.

Ten pieces of silver for the gypsy Esmerald said Frollo.

Lock them up said Frollo.

Twenty pieces of silver for the gypsy Esmerald said Frollo.

Take them away said Frollo.

We found this gypsy talisman on your property. Have you been harboring gypsies? Said Frollo.

Miller: Our home is always open to the weary traveler. Have mercy, my lord.

I am placing you and your family under house arrest until I get to the bottom of this. If what you say is true, you are innocent and you have nothing to fear said Frollo.

Miller: But we are innocent, I assure you! We know nothing of these gypsies!

Burn it said Frollo.

What? Asks Phoebe.

Until it smolders. These people are traitors and must be made examples of said Frollo.

With all due respect, ma'am, I was not trained to murder the innocent said, Phoebe.

But you were trained to follow orders said Frollo.

Insolent coward said Frollo.

Frollo grabs another torch and touches the flame to the windmill. The entire structure is quickly engulfed in flame. Phoebe crashes through the window and brings the family outside to safety. As the building continues to burn, guards grab Phoebe

The sentence for insubordination is death. Such a pity- you threw away a promising career said Frollo.

Consider it my highest honor, Ma'am said Phoebe.

Hit her! And don't hit my horse said Frollo.

Don't waste your arrows. Let the traitor rot in her watery grave! Find the boy If you have to burn the city to the ground, so be it said Frollo.

Esmerald runs down the hill to the river, keeping undercover.

He wades into the water, then dives under.

She comes back up with the unconscious Phoebe.

He pulls her out of the water.

* * *

scene change

Guard 7: Sir! We've looked everywhere, and still no sign of the gypsy boy.

I had the entire cathedral surrounded, guards at every door. There was no way he could have escaped unless said Frollo.

* * *

Scene change.

 **Laverne:** Oh, it doesn't look good.

 **Victor:** It's hopeless. Absolutely hopeless.

 **Hugo:** You're telling me! I'm losing to a bird!

 **Victor:** Oh, that poor gypsy boy. I'm beginning to fear the worst.

 **Laverne:** I know, but, now, don't you say anything to upset Quasimoda. She's worried enough already.

 **Hugo:** Yeah, you're right. We'd better lighten up.

 **Victor:** Shh, shh, shh! Here she comes!

 **Laverne:** Now just stay calm.

 **Victor:** Not a word.

 **Hugo:** Easy does it.

 **Victor:** Stone-faced.

Any sign of him? Asks Quasimoda.

 **Victor:** Oh, it's a lost cause! he could be anywhere! In the stocks, in the dungeon, on the rack!

 **Laverne:** Nice work, Victor.

No, he's right. What are we going to do? Asks Quasimoda.

 **Hugo:** What are you guys talking about? If I know Esmerald, he's three steps ahead of Frollo, and well out of harm's way!

Do you really think so? Asks Quasimoda.

 **Hugo:** Hey, when things cool off, he'll be back. You'll see.

What makes you so sure? Asks Quasimoda.

 **Laverne:** Because he likes you. We always said you were the cute one.

 **Hugo:** I thought I was the cute one!

 **Laverne:** No, you're the fat, stupid one with the big mouth!

 **Hugo:** What are you saying, exactly?

 **Laverne:** Take it from us, Quasi. You've got nothing to worry about.

 **Hugo:** Yeah, you're irresistible.

 **Victor:** Knights in shining armor certainly aren't his type.

 **Hugo:** And those guys are a dime a dozen. But you? You're one of a kind. Look...

 **PARIS, THE CITY OF LOVERS IS GLOWING THIS EVENING**

 **TRUE, THAT'S BECAUSE IT'S ON FIRE,**

 **BUT STILL, THERE'S L'AMOUR.**

 **SOMEWHERE OUT THERE IN THE NIGHT**

 **HIS HEART IS ALSO ALIGHT**

 **AND I KNOW THE GUY HE JUST MIGHT BE BURNING FOR...**

 **A GIRL LIKE YOU, HE'S NEVER KNOWN, KID**

 **A GIRL LIKE YOU A GUY DOES NOT MEET EVERY DAY!**

 **YOU'VE GOT A LOOK THAT'S ALL YOUR OWN, KID**

 **COULD THERE BE TWO?**

 **LIKE YOU?**

 **NO WAY!**

 **THOSE OTHER GIRLS THAT HE COULD DANGLE**

 **ALL LOOK THE SAME FROM EVERY BORING POINT OF VIEW**

 **YOU'RE A SURPRISE FROM EVERY ANGLE**

 **MON DIEU ABOVE, HE'S GOTTA LOVE A GIRL LIKE YOU!**

 **A GIRL LIKE YOU GETS EXTRA CREDIT**

 **BECAUE, IT'S TRUE, YOU'VE GOT A CERTAIN SOMETHING MORE!**

 **YOU'RE ACES, KID**

 **YOU SEE THAT FACE, YOU DON'T FORGET IT**

 **WANT SOMETHING NEW?**

 **THAT'S YOU**

 **FOR SURE!**

 **WE ALL HAVE GAPED AT SOME ADONIS**

 **BUT THEN WE CRAVE A MEAL MORE NOURISHING TO CHEW**

 **AND SINCE YOU'RE SHAPED LIKE A CROISSANT IS**

 **NO QUESTION OF HE'S GOTTA LOVE A GIRL LIKE YOU!**

 **CALL ME A HOPELESS ROMANTIC BUT QUASI, I FEEL IT**

 **HE WANTS YOU SO ANY MOMENT HE'LL WALK THROUGH THAT DOOR**

 **FOR...**

 **A GIRL SO SWELL**

 **A GIRL LIKE YOU**

 **WITH ALL YOU BRING HIM**

 **I TELL YOU, QUASI**

 **A FOOL COULD TELL**

 **THERE NEVER WAS**

 **IT'S WHY HE FELL**

 **ANOTHER, WAS SHE?**

 **FOR YOU KNOW WHO**

 **FROM KING TO SERF TO**

 **THE BOURGEOISIE**

 **YOU RING THE BELL THEY'RE ALL A SECOND STRINGER**

 **YOU'RE THE BELL RINGER!**

 **WHEN HE WANTS OOH-LA-LA**

 **THEN HE WANTS YOU-LA-LA**

 **HE WILL DISCOVER, GIRL,**

 **YOU'RE ONE HECK OF A GIRL,**

 **WHO WOULDN'T LOVE A GIRL LIKE YOU?**

 **YOU GOT A LOT, THE REST HAVE NOT**

 **SO HE'S GOTTA LOVE A GIRL LIKE YOU!**


	8. Chapter 8

i don't own Hunchback of Notre Dame

* * *

Quasi? Quasimoda? Said Esmerald

Esmerald?! Esmerald! You're all right! I knew you'd come back said Quasimoda.

You've done so much for me already, my friend, but I must ask your help one more time said Esmerald.

Yes, anything said Quasimoda.

This is Phoebe. She's wounded, and a fugitive like me. She can't go on much longer. I knew she'd be safe here. Please, can you hide her? Said Esmerald.

This way said Quasimoda.

Esmerald? Said Phoebe.

Shh, shh, shh. You'll hide here until you're strong enough to move said Esmerald.

Great. I could use a drink said, Phoebe.

He pours it on her wound, and she cries out in pain.

Ah, yes! Hmmm! Feels like a 1470 Burgundy. Not a good year said, Phoebe.

That family owes you their lives. You're either the single bravest soldier I've ever seen, or the craziest said Esmerald

Ex-soldier, remember? Why is it, whenever we meet, I end up bleeding? Asks Phoebe.

You're lucky. That arrow almost pierced your heart said Esmerald.

I'm not so sure it didn't said, Phoebe.

Frollo's coming. You must leave. Quick, follow me! Go down the south tower steps said Quasimoda.

Be careful, my friend. Promise you won't let anything happen to her said Esmerald.

I promise said Quasimoda.

Thank you said Esmerald.

 **Laverne:** Quick, we gotta stash the stiff!

Oh, mistress, I didn't think you'd be coming said Quasimoda.

I'm never too busy to share a meal with you, dear girl. I brought a little treat said Frollo.

Is there something troubling you, Quasimodo? Asks Frollo.

No. No said Quasimoda.

Oh, but there is. I know there is said Frollo.

 **I** think you're hiding something said Frollo.

Oh, no, mistress. There's nothing said Quasimoda.

You're not eating, my dear said Frollo.

It's very good. Thank you said Quasimoda.

Seeds said Quasimoda.

What's different in here? Asks Frollo.

Nothing, Ma'am said Quasimoda.

Isn't this one new? It's awfully good. Looks very much like the gypsy boy I know. You helped him escape said Frollo

But I said Quasimoda.

And now, all Paris is burning because of you said Frollo.

He was kind to me, mistress said Quasimoda.

You idiot! That wasn't kindness, it was cunning! he's a gypsy! Gypsies are not capable of real love! Think, girl! Think of your mother! But what chance could a poor, misshapen child like you have against his heathen treachery? Well, never you mind, Quasimodo. he will be out of our lives soon enough. I will free you from his evil spell. he will torment you no longer said Frollo.

What do you mean? Asks Quasimoda.

I know where his hideout is, and tomorrow, at dawn, I attack with a thousand men said Frollo.

She leaves and Phoebe comes out.

We have to find the Court of Miracles, before daybreak. If Frollo gets there first...are you coming with me? Said Phoebe.

I can't said Quasimoda.

I thought you were Esmerald's friend said, Phoebe.

Frollo's my mistress. I can't disobey her again said Quasimoda.

He stood up for you. You've got a funny way of showing gratitude said, Phoebe.

Well, I'm not going to sit by and watch Frollo massacre innocent people. You do what you think is right said, Phoebe.

She turns and leaves

Look. What am I supposed to do? Go out there and rescue the boy from the jaws of death, and the whole town will cheer like I'm some sort of hero? he already has his knight in shining armor, and it's not me. Frollo was right. Frollo was right about everything. I'm tired of trying to be something I'm not said Quasimoda.

I must be out of my mind said Quasimoda.

At ground level, Phoebe is exiting the cathedral. No sooner has she stepped outside, than Quasi hops in front of her.

Phoebus!I'm coming with you said Quasimoda.

I'm glad you changed your mind said, Phoebe.

I'm not doing it for you. I'm doing it for him said Quasimoda.

You know where he is? Asks Phoebe,

No, but he said this would help us find him said Quasimoda.

She pulls out the talisman and hands it to Phoebe.

Good, good, good! Ahhh. Great! What is it? Said Phoebe.

I'm not sure said Quasimoda.

Hmm. Must be some sort of code. Maybe it's Arabic. No, no, it's not Arabic. Maybe it's ancient Greek said, Phoebe.

When you wear this woven band, you hold the city in your hand said Quasimoda.

What? Asks Phoebe.

It's the city said Quasimoda.

What are you talking about? Asks Phoebe.

It's a map! See, here's the cathedral, and the river, and this little said Quasimoda.

I've never seen a map that looks like this and said, Phoebe.

They both talk at once, ending at the same time.

and this is it said Quasimoda.

and this is not it said, Phoebe.

All right, okay. You say it's a map, fine, it's a map. If we're going to find Esmerald, we have to work together. Truce? Said Phoebe.

Well...okay. Sorry said Quasimoda.

No, you're not said, Phoebe.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own hunchback of Notre Dame

* * *

This looks like the symbol on the map said, Phoebe.

But what does it mean? Asks Quasimoda.

Hmm. I'm not sure. I can make out an inscription, but it's going to take a few minutes to translate it said, Phoebe.

Yes, well, or we could just go down those stairs said, Phoebe.

Is this the Court of Miracles? Asks Quasimoda.

Offhand, I'd say it's the Court of Ankle Deep Sewage. Must be the old catacombs said, Phoebe.

Cheerful place. Kinda makes you wish you got out more often, eh Quasi? Said Phoebe.

Not me. I just want to warn Esmerald and get back to the bell tower. I don't want to get in any more trouble said Quasimoda.

Speaking of trouble, we should have run into some by now said, Phoebe.

What do you mean? Asks Quasimoda.

You know, a guard, a booby trap said Phoebe,

Or an ambush said, Phoebe.

Well, well, well. What have we here? Asks Clopin.

 **Skeleton 1:** Trespassers!

 **Skeleton 2:** Spies!

We are not spies sai, Phoebe.

Can't you listen said Quasimoda?

They're both gagged.

Don't interrupt me! You're very clever to have found our hideaway. Unfortunately, you won't live to tell the tale said Clopin.

 **Clopin/Gypsies: MAYBE YOU'VE HEARD OF A TERRIBLE PLACE WHERE THE SCOUNDRELS OF PARIS COLLECT IN A LAIR MAYBE YOU'VE HEARD OF THAT MYTHICAL PLACE CALLED THE COURT OF MIRACLES.**

 **Clopin: HELLO, YOU'RE THERE!**

 **Gypsies: WHERE THE LAME CAN WALK AND THE BLIND CAN SEE**

 **Clopin: BUT THE DEAD DON'T TALK SO YOU WON'T BE AROUND TO REVEAL WHAT YOU'VE FOUND!**

 **Clopin/Gypsies: WE HAVE A METHOD FOR SPIES AND INTRUDERS RATHER LIKE HORNETS PROTECTING THEIR HIVE**

 **Clopin: HERE IN THE COURT OF MIRACLES**

 **Clopin/Gypsies: WHERE IT'S A MIRACLE IF YOU GET OUT ALIVE!**

Gather around, everybody! There's good noose tonight said Clopin.

It's a doubleheader, a couple of Frollo's spies said Clopin/

And not just any spies! Her captain of the guard and her loyal, bell-ringing henchman said Clopin.

 **Clopin: JUSTICE IS SWIFT IN THE COURT OF MIRACLES I AM THE LAWYERS AND JUDGE ALL IN ONE WE LIKE TO GET THE TRIAL OVER WITH QUICKLY BECAUSE IT'S THE SENTENCE THAT'S REALLY THE FUN!**

Any last words? That's what they all say said Clopin.

 **NOW THAT WE'VE SEEN ALL THE EVIDENCE**

Puppet: WAIT! I OBJECT!

Clopin: OVERRULED!

Puppet: I OBJECT!

Clopin: QUIET!

Puppet: DANG.

 **Clopin: WE FIND YOU TOTALLY INNOCENT... WHICH IS THE WORST CRIME OF ALL!**

 **Clopin/Gypsies: SO YOU'RE GOING TO HANG!**

Stop said Esmerald.

Quasi/Phoebus: Esmerald

These women aren't spies, they're our friends said Esmerald.

Why didn't they say so? Asks Clopin.

Quasi/Phoebus: We did say so!

This is the soldier that saved the miller's family, and Quasimoda helped me escape the cathedral said Esmerald.

We came to warn you! Frollo's coming! She says she knows where you're hiding, and she's attacking at dawn with a thousand men said, Phoebe.

Then let's waste no time! We must leave immediately said Esmerald.

You took a terrible risk coming here. It may not exactly show, but we're grateful said Esmerald.

Don't thank me. Thank Quasimoda. Without his help, I would never have found my way here said, Phoebe.

Nor would I said Frollo.

After twenty years of searching, the Court of Miracles is mine at Quasimoda, I always knew you would someday be of use to me said Frollo.

What are you talking about? Asks Esmerald.

Why she led me right to you, dear boy said Frollo.

You're a liar said Esmerald.

And look what else I've caught in my net-Captain Phoebe, back from the dead. Another miracle, no doubt. I shall remedy that. There will be a little bonfire in the square tomorrow, and you're all invited to attend. Lock them up said Frollo.

No, please, mistress said Quasimoda.

Take her back to the bell tower, and make sure She stays there said Frollo.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own hunchback of Notre dame.

* * *

The prisoner Esmerald has been found guilty of the crime of witchcraft. The sentence: death said Frollo.

The time has come, gypsy. You stand upon the brink of the abyss. Yet even now, it is not too late. I can save you from the flames of this world, and the next. Choose me, or the fire said Frollo.

He spits in her face.

The gypsy Esmerald has refused to recant. This evil warlock has put the soul of every citizen of Paris in mortal danger said Frollo.

 **Hugo:** Come on, Quasi! Snap out of it!

 **Victor:** Your friends are down there!

It's all my fault said Quasimoda.

 **Laverne:** You gotta break these chains!

I can't. I tried. What difference would it make? Said Quasimoda.

 **Victor:** But you can't let Frollo win!

She already has said Quasimoda.

 **Hugo:** So, you're giving up? That's it?

 **Laverne:** These chains aren't what's holding you back, Quasimodo.

Leave me alone said Quasimoda.

 **Hugo:** Okay. Okay, Quasi, we'll leave you alone.

 **Victor:** After all, we're only made of stone.

 **Laverne:** We just thought maybe you were made of something stronger...

for justice, for Paris, and for his own salvation! It is my shameful duty to send this unholy demon back where he belongs said Frollo.

No said Qausimoda.

She begins to pull harder and harder.

The bells begin to quietly ring as she shakes the very building, ripping out pillars of stone.

Finally, she is freed.

She races off and grabs a rope.

Leaping off the edge of the cathedral, he lassos a gargoyle and rappels down the side of the building.

He jumps off, flies out over the crowd and lands on the platform.

She quickly breaks Esmerald's ropes.

A trio of guards come at him, but Quasi grabs a torch and swings it at them, scaring them off.

She grabs the rope and climbs back to the top of the building.

Quasimoda said Frollo.

She reaches the top of the building and stands in front of the giant stained glass window.

She holds Esmerald's body high above her head.

Sanctuary! Sanctuary! Sanctuary said Quasimoda.

Captain said Frollo.

 **Guard 1:** Sir?

Seize the cathedral said Frollo.

Don't worry. You'll be safe here said Quasimoda.

Quasi leaps down then grabs a beam of wood and throws it at the advancing soldiers on the ground. They scurry like ants.

Come back, you cowards! You men! Pick up that beam! Break down the door said Frollo.

Alone at last said Phoebe.

She bonks the guard on the head, and as the Guard falls to the ground, she grabs the keys to the lock.

The guards, meanwhile, have begun battering the door.

Phoebe unlocks herself, then leaps on top of the cage.

Citizens of Paris! Frollo has persecuted our people, ransacked our city! Now he has declared war on Notre Dame herself! Will we allow it? Said Phoebe.

 **Crowd:** No.

As the crowd begins to break loose the gypsies, the guards continue their assault

Soon, the crowd swarms around the door.

 **Hugo:** I think the cavalry's here!

 **Hugo:** Feeble!

 **Laverne:** Doofus!

Phoebe said Quasimoda.

Quasi continues to drop things on the advancing troops.

Victor drops a brick, landing square on a guard's head.

 **Victor:** Sorry! Sorry!

Hugo throws a rock in his mouth, then chomps it up, flies around like a bomber, ending up on the ledge.

He begins spitting out pebbles like a machine gun.

Meanwhile, Frollo is supervising the guards at the door.

 **Guard:** Harder!

As the fighting continues, a guard breaks the lock off the stockade.

The old prisoner is once again free.

 **Old Prisoner:** I'm free! I'm free! Dang it!

A grappling hook reaches Quasimoda.

She grabs it, then pulls the rope tight.

Three guards smash into the building.

Meanwhile, Victor and Hugo are building a catapult.

They finally are finished and ready to fire.

 **Victor:** Ready...aim...fire!

They push the catapult off the ledge, sending it crashing to the ground. Soldiers scatter as it hits.

 **Victor:** Are you sure that's how it works?

The catapult, upside down, springs, sending the cart bottom on top of some soldiers.

 **Hugo:** Works for me!

Achilles! Sit said Phoebe,

 **Laverne:** Fly, my pretties! Fly! Fly!

Put your backs into it said Frollo.

Meanwhile, Victor is using Hugo as a bellows to warm up the fire on the lead pot.

Quasi attaches a rope to it, then dumps it over, sending fire pouring out of the tower and onto the scattering guards below.

The guards battering the door run, but Frollo manages to get inside the cathedral safely. As he does, the archdeacon runs up to him.

 **Archdeacon:** Frollo, have you gone mad? I will not tolerate this assault on the house of God

Silence, you old fool! The hunchback and I have unfinished business to attend to. And this time, you will not interfere said Frollo.

We've done it, Esmerald! We've beaten them back! Come and see said Quasimoda.

Esmerald? Wake up! You're safe now said Quasimoda.

Esmerald? Oh, no said Quasimoda.

Oh, no said Quasimoda.

You killed him said Quasimoda.

It was my duty, horrible as it was. I hope you can forgive me. There, there, Quasimoda, I know it hurts. But now, the time has come to end your suffering, forever said Frollo.

Frollo has a dagger.

As Frollo raises it to stab her,

Quasi sees the shadow of the dagger.

She turns and struggles with Frollo only briefly, before wresting the dagger from Frollo's hands and backing her into a corner.

Now, now, listen to me, Quasimoda said Frollo.

No, you listen! All my life you have told me the world is a dark, cruel place. But now, I see that the only thing dark and cruel about it is people like you said Quasimoda.

Quasimoda? Said Esmerald.

She turns and sees Esmerald sitting on the bed.

Esmerald said Quasimoda.

She lives said Frollo.

She grabs Esmerald and runs out onto the balcony.

Frollo follows, but when she gets outside, she sees nothing but gargoyles

After looking left and right, She looks out over the edge and finds Quasi hanging there with Esmerald.

Leaving so soon? Asks Frollo.

She swings her sword, but Quasi dodges the blow by swinging to another spot.

Down on the ground, the guards stop to watch.

 **Guard:** Up there!

Hang on said Quasimoda.

I should have known you'd risk your life to save that gypsy witch. Just as your own mother died trying to save you said Frollo.

What said Quasimoda.

Now I'm going to do what I should have done twenty years ago said Frollo.

She swings her cape, covering Quasi's head.

But as she tries to throw Quasi off the balcony, the panicking Quasi pulls Frollo off as well.

Now Frollo is hanging onto Quasi, who is hanging onto Esmerald.

Frollo throws her cape around another gargoyle and pulls herself overShe

He stands up and is about to swing at Esmerald.

And He shall smite the wicked and plunge them into the fiery pit said Frollo.

The gargoyle, however, begins to crack.

Frollo is thrown off balance, and hangs onto the gargoyle's head.

Suddenly, the goyle comes to life and roars.

Frollo screams, and the now stone gargoyle breaks off, sending Frollo falling into the lava to her death.

Meanwhile, Esmerald is losing his grip on Quasimodo.

Quasimodo! Quasi said Esmerald.

She slips loose and begins to fall.

No said Esmerald.

She falls right along the building, close enough for Phoebe to catch her several floors below and pull him back into the building.

When Quasi sees who has caught her, she and Phoebe hug.

Esmerald comes running in.

After Esmerald hugs her, she takes Esmeralda's hand and Phoebe's hand, and puts them together. They kiss, and Quasi smiles broadly.

Cut to ground level, where Phoebe and Esmerald emerge into the light.

As the crowd cheers, Esmerald turns back to the open doorway.

He comes back and leads out Quasimoda.

The crowd goes silent.

Soon, a little girl cautiously comes forward from the crowd.

She looks at her, then pets her face. They then hug, and Quasi picks her up and put her up on her shoulder.

The crowd begins to cheer.

As she moves into the crowd, they do not move away as before.

The goyles are above, breaking out the champagne.

Three cheers for Quasimodo said Clopin.

 **Clopin: SO...**

 **HERE IS A RIDDLE YOU NEVER CAN GUESS**

 **SING THE BELLS OF NOTRE DAME!**

 **WHAT MAKES A MONSTER, AND WHAT MAKES A MAN?**

 **SING THE BELLS, BELLS, BELLS, BELLS...**

 **WHATEVER THEIR PITCH, YOU CAN HEAR THEM BEWITCH YOU,**

 **THE RICH AND THE RITUAL KNELLS,**

 **OF THE BELLS OF NOTRE DAME!**

 **Laverne:** Don't you ever migrate?


End file.
